1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to radar systems, particularly to FM pulse compression radar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, frequency modulated pulse compression radars achieved an improved signal-to-noise ratio of target reflected signals when using a transmitter with a limited peak power output by frequency modulating (FM) the transmitted pulse and then collapsing the various frequency components in a target return into a much narrower pulse than the transmitted pulse in the receiver. Ground based air surveillance radars utilizing FM pulse compression techniques have the problem that moving targets tend to "walk through" receiver range cells or bins. Returns from a given target consequently move out of the receiver range bin in a relatively short time. For high target radial velocities this "range walk" phenomenon so severely limits the integration time per range bin that a significant reduction occurs in the signal-to-noise ratio of target reflected signals.